


Shooting into the Air

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Will asks a question that Gwen was not ready for while Arthur hatches a plan to find his runaway bride.-Prompt:253. My Shot





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Shooting into the Air  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Will, Hunith, Merlin  
**Summary:** Will asks a question that Gwen was not ready for while Arthur hatches a plan to find his runaway bride.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 715  
**Prompt:** 253\. My Shot  
**Author's Notes:** Royals #6

**Shooting into the Air**

Will knocked on Hunith’s door after he saw Gwen leave for the field. “Hunith, I need to ask you a question.”

“What is it?” Hunith put the breakfast dishes away and wiped her hands.

“Do you think I have a chance with Gwen?” Will shifted on his feet. “I kinda like the idea of courting a girl that I didn’t grow up with.”

“Will, I don’t think she’s the one for you.” Hunith walked out the door. “She has another life which she may want to go back to someday. I don’t see her marrying a farmer.”

Will nodded. “I hear what you’re saying but I want to try. **I am not throwing away my shot!”**

“I’m not sure there is a shot at all.” Hunith shook her head. “Just leave her be.”

Hunith walked to the field and left Will standing there.

“I don’t care what she says.” Will muttered under his breath. “ **I’m young, scrappy and hungry and I’m not throwing away my shot** at happiness.”

Will hurried off to the field to work. When he got there, he saw Gwen struggling with a heavy bucket filled with seedlings.

“Here! Let me help you with that.” Will rushed over and helped her move the bucket to where she was working.

“Thank you.” Gwen smiled up at him. “I need to get these in the ground.”

“Gwen would you like to take a walk with me tonight?” Will asked.

“I … No.” Gwen shook her head. “I don’t want to be rude but I’m not in a place where I want to be courted.”

“It’s a walk. Nothing more.” Will smiled.

“A walk is never just a walk.” Gwen knelt down and started to plant the seedlings in the plowed rows.

“I know that **I’m a diamond in the rough**.” Will knelt down bedside her. “But I can be a good companion.”

Gwen shook her head. “I’m not looking for a companion or anything right now. Please. Can we just drop the whole thing?”

Will nodded. He was disappointed but he could tell the whole conversation was upsetting her. He stood up and walked away.

Gwen sighed and continued planting.

In Camelot, Arthur sat studying maps of where Princess Guinevere was last seen. He sat at the table with a scowl on his face.

Merlin brought in his breakfast and looked over Arthur’s shoulder. “What are you looking for?”

“My future bride.” Arthur pointed to the map. “She was last seen here. According to her father, the surrounding area was searched and no trace of her was found.”

“How far from camp did they go?” Merlin stared at the map.

“King Leodegrance said they went for at least a league in every direction.” Arthur dragged his finger in a circle on the map.  “He only had a handful of men. They could have missed something.”

“I think he did. There is a river crossing there two leagues from where you said they camped.” Merlin pointed at the map. “That is the route to Cenred’s Keep. I went a few times before I came here. I was traveling with the farmers from my village with the grain we paid in tribute.”

“Yes. I see they took the road from the Keep to Camelot.” Arthur traced the road with his finger. “They must have come onto it here from this direction away from the river crossing.”

“The King’s men may not know it’s even there.” Merlin took the dishes off the tray. “It’s only accessible for a few months of the year.”

“Prepare for a trip Merlin. I think my runaway bride went across the river.” Arthur rolled up the map and pulled the dish of sausages towards him. “What towns and villages are on that route?”

Merlin thought for a moment. “Just Ealdor and Samson. The Princess would have come to Ealdor first.”

Arthur smiled. “I say it’s time to visit your lovely mother, Hunith.”

“You really think she is there?” Merlin asked.

“We have to look. If she not then we move on to the other towns in the area until we find her. We have to find her. Dead or Alive.” Arthur took a bite of a sausage.

“It would be good to see my mother.” Merlin smiled as he started to pack.  


End file.
